It long has been recognized that the conventional universal joint (ball and socket) interconnection between the trailer hitch of a towing vehicle such as an automobile or light truck and the trailer tongue of a towed vehicle, of which camper and boat trailers are but two examples, permits the possibility of undesirable sway of the towed vehicle. Operation of such tandem vehicle combinations on rough, uneven or winding roads, as well as under cross-wind conditions, as well as inherent suspension characteristics, gives rise to such sway.
In order to minimize or eliminate this tendency of the towed vehicle to sway, the prior art has detailed a variety of sway control devices that provide friction forces that oppose lateral movement of the towed vehicle relative to the towing vehicle. These friction forces are overcome during operator controlled vehicle maneuvering as during turning and such lateral movement permitted. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,771, issued Jan. 5, 1971, 3,542,395, issued Nov. 24, 1970 and 3,294,421, issued Dec. 27, 1966.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved friction sway control device for towed vehicles that functions in a manner superior to those previously available. A further object of this invention is to provide a friction sway control device of improved performance, but which has a simple, uncomplicated design that promotes ease and economy of manufacture and assembly to the vehicles associated therewith, as well as reliability of operation.